Five Years of Missing You
by WriterGirl713
Summary: The man of her dreams has been gone for five years, and Sam's really depressed. The only thing that keeps her going is the daughter he left her and the hope that someday he'd return to her. One day, a letter arrives addressed simply to Sammy...DxS


**Hey Everyone! I know I usually don't write sad stories, but I just felt like trying something new. Don't worry though, it ends all right. Read and Review!**

**Summary:** The man of her dreams has been gone for five years, and Sam's really depressed. The only thing that keeps her going is the daughter he left her and the hope that someday he'd return to her. One day, a letter arrives addressed simply to "Sammy"...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

**Five Years of Missing You**

Five years. That's how long it had been since she had seen him. She woke up every morning, hoping to see his angelic face, but she never did. She carried her heavy heart every day, her only joy the daughter he left her; her only hope that he would someday return. But he never did.

"Mommy, we drawed our Daddys today, but I didn't have one, sos my teacher said to draw you. Why don't I have a Daddy?" Sam sighed and looked down at her five year old daughter, Alice. "You have a Daddy, but I haven't seen him for a long time." She said, trying to hide her downcast expression at the mention of him. Alice cocked her head to one side, "Really? Where is my Daddy? What's he look like?" "I don't know where your Daddy is. He left a long time ago to save us from a monster, but he never came back. He was a hero, though. He has black hair, like you, and blue eyes. And he was the most handsome man in the world." Alice's eyes got big, "Wow, I have a cool Daddy! When will he come back?" Sam thought for a moment before shaking her head slowly, "I don't know."

Alice opened her mouth to say more, but Sam cut her off. "Come on, let's go see if we have any mail." And with that she stood from the couch and took Alice's hand.

When Sam walked out the door, she looked up at the sky and her eyes began to water. Even five years had not been long enough to make her forget how his eyes always used to sparkle with the same brilliance of the crystal sky. Oh, how she missed them.

She tore her gaze away from the sky and opened the mailbox to find the usual bills and a birthday card for Alice. But there was something that caught her eye amongst the pile of envelopes. It was a letter addressed to her. But not just to her, to "Sammy". Millions of memories flashed across her mind. That was what he used to call her. She turned the envelope over, but there was no return address. Curious, she walked into the house and set the other mail on the countertop, oblivious to Alice's shrieks of joy at the $5 note she had gotten in her birthday card.

She tenderly pried the envelope open, careful not to rip the paper and took out a hand written letter. Her eyes filled with tears and overflowed as she read, imagining him reading it aloud to her.

_Dear Sammy,_

_I wish you were here. This place is beautiful, but I can't truly enjoy it without you. The half ghost is now full and he's gone; you'll never see him again. You're safe and I'm happy for you._

_These five years have been slow without you to help me grope through them, but I don't regret being gone because if I hadn't gone your life and the baby's would still be in danger. I've gone though hard times without you, but I've made it through halfway alive, knowing that my absence is solely for your safety. It helped me keep my sanity these long years that I've been away._

_You have no idea how much I long to be with you again. I want to see the baby, too. I'll bet he/she takes after his/her mother. I'll bet it's the most adorable kid ever, because you're its mother. I miss you so much. I want to hold you in my arms and I want to kiss your lips. I love you, Sammy. And I know you will always know that._

_Love,_

_Your love_

_P.S._

_I have a surprise for you, Sammy. At 5:00 P.M. tonight, go into the back yard and it'll be waiting for you._

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Alice had looked up from her money and had seen the tears running down Sam's face. She shook her head and looked at Alice. "I miss your Daddy. Come here." And she opened her arms for her daughter to fall into. Mother and child embraced each other; their roles switched, as Alice comforted her mother. Sam cried and cried. "It's okay, Mommy. Daddy will come back someday, right?" Sam choked on her tears, but managed to control them by some degree. Now only sobbing softly, she pulled away from Alice. "Of course he'll come back someday." She said, not knowing whether to believe her own words. She took a deep, calming breath and wiped her tears.

"Come on, Alice, why don't you go and finish your puzzle." "The ghost puzzle?" Alice asked. "Yes, that one." Sam said as Alice ran off for her room and the twenty piece puzzle depicting one of Amity's many local ghosts, Desiree. Amity's ghost hero had vanished without a trace long ago, but Jack and Maddie Fenton had figured out how to control the ghost population when he disappeared.

Sam sighed and walked to her own bedroom. She flopped down on the king sized bed and hugged the pillow that used to be his. It had lost his becalming scent long ago, but she imagined it was still there. Her closed eyes began to overflow again. They had been doing that a lot since he left. The only thing that got her up in the mornings was Alice, and even that was getting hard.

Alice walked into her mother's room hoping to play and saw her asleep. Sighing, she thought sadly, _I wonder why Mommy always cries. She must really love my Daddy. I hope he comes back._ And with that she took one more look at her sleeping mother and walked out into the living room. Even though she was only five, she knew when her mother needed to sleep.

Sam woke up and stretched. _What? I cried myself asleep AGAIN?_ She sighed and got up, thinking she'd make some dinner for Alice and herself. That's when she caught sight of the clock. It read exactly 5:00 P.M.

Suddenly wide awake, Sam ran down the hall and out into the living room, where she saw Alice watching television. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Alice, when did you learn how to work the TV?" Alice turned around to face her mother. "Hi Mommy! I always watch TV when you take naps!" She said cheerfully. Baffled, Sam walked out the sliding glass door into the backyard.

She closed the door behind her and walked a ways into the backyard, which more resembled a park. _I wonder what he meant by a surprise. _She thought as she walked along the path around the garden. After walking around the entire backyard, Sam sighed and came to a halt standing beside the fountain.

A breeze picked up and she closed her eyes as it played across her face. Her eyes were, once again, overflowing as the breeze gently caressed her face, just like he used to do. "Will you ever come back to me?" She asked aloud.

"I _am_ back." The soft voice seemed to come from the breeze itself. Sam's eyes snapped open and she wondered if she was finally going insane or if she'd really just heard his voice. It sounded so close. And then she felt strong hands on her shoulders to match the seemingly disembodied voice.

"I'm here, Sam." The voice said again. Sam took one of the hands on her shoulder and turned around to face its owner, careful not to let his skin leave hers. She looked up into his face and saw those sparkling sky blue eyes, that midnight black hair, that gentle smile for the first time in five years. He seemed stronger than before, more subdued and wise, but he was there. And that was all that mattered. "Danny." She said breathlessly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He laughed and pretended to choke, losing his wise, subdued act.

When Sam finally pulled away from him, the familiar lopsided grin was back in place. "I missed you." He told her, leaning down for a kiss. Sam met him halfway and they kissed deeply. The kiss was full of longing, relief, and passion from the last five years. When they finally parted for breath, she said, "I missed you, too. I missed you so much. I love you, Danny!" "I love you too, Sammy! So, did I surprise you?" Danny asked, grinning and running his fingers through her hair. "You sure did, Danny. But now I have a surprise for you! Come on!"

Sam ran back to the house, dragging Danny by the hand and pulling him inside. "Alice, Daddy's home!" She called. Alice jumped up from the couch and leapt over it, but she didn't land on the ground. She literally flew into his arms. "Daddy! Wow, Mommy was right! You're handsome!" She giggled. Danny was smiling fit to burst.

"You've got ghost powers!" Sam shouted, both shocked and happy. "Ghost powers?" Alice asked from Danny's arms, confused. Danny laughed and put her down. "Yeah, like me." He turned ghost. "Wow, you _are_ a hero! Do you fight ghosts like Grandma and Grandpa?" "I sure do!" He said. "Can you teach me how to be a hero, Daddy?" "Of course, sweetie."

"Come on, group hug from the whole family!" Danny said, bending down and opening his arms wide. Sam bent down too and hugged her little girl and her husband. All of her sadness from the last five years was gone in one touch; she had her family back.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope everyone liked! Please review and tell me whatcha think!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel**


End file.
